Kehidupan Baru Naruto
by Yuuki Hiroshi
Summary: Naruto yang dikucilkan oleh penduduk Konoha menyimpan dendam yang luar biasa Tapi, apakah dia kuasa untuk menghancurkan konoha? Apalagi dengan perbedaan tubuhnya yang sangat drastis ini. (Bad Summary). PINDAH ACOUNT
1. Chapter 1: Kakek?

Hai ! Hai ! Yuuki balik kedunia FFn setelah sekian lama (Baca: Beberapa Minggu) Hiatus. Ada yang kangen sama yuuki nggak? Nggak ada ya? #Pundung. Dan ya... Yuuki balik kesini dengan cerita gajebo dan juga yuuki sama sekali nggak ngerti apa maksud cerita ini. Gara2 ini cerita hanya untuk penghilang rasa bosan yang mendalam. Karena itu yuuki minta maaf untuk minna-sama. Kalau fic yuuki ini jelek SILAHKAN FLAME TAPI JANGAN PEDES-PEDES. Ok Don't Like Don't Read.

Kehidupan Baru Naruto

Rated : T aja deh (Masih Aman).

Genre : Adventure, Humor, dan beberapa bumbu laen.

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto- Sama.

Warning : OOC,OC,Gender Swicht ,alur ngaco, tidak sesuai dengan filmnya , eyd ancur-ancuran. Typo bertebaran,GAJE, Bisa menyebabkan penyakit yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya.

Pair : SasuFem!Naru (Nanti bertambah)

Summary : Naruto yang dikucilkan oleh penduduk Konoha menyimpan dendam yang luar biasa Tapi, apakah dia kuasa untuk menghancurkan konoha? Apalagi dengan perbedaan tubuhnya yang sangat drastis ini. (Bad Summary).

.

 **Chapter 1 : Reinkarnasi?**

.

Pagi hari diDesa konoha terasa sangat damai burung-burun berkicauan, Uap air (Embun) yang ada diatas daun, Begitu pula dengan tanaman-tanaman yang masih segar. Akan tetapi, Kedamaian itu tidak dirasakan oleh anak lelaki berumur 4 tahun memiliki iris mata biru langit tanpa awan, bersurai pirang dengan kulit tan. Dipagi hari i-

"HOY BOCAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI! DASAR PEMBAWA SIAL!" Teriak seorang pedagang buah.

-ni karena anak tersebut sudah mendapatkan suguhan menyakitkan.

Bocah tersebut hanya diam menunduk dan menahan tangis karena ia tau jika ia menangis maka dia akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang lebih kejam.

"PEMBUNUH! KEMBALIKAN KELUARGAKU !" Teriak seorang yang kebetulan lewat didepan pedagang itu.

"PERGI KAU DARI DESA!"

"KEMBALIKAN IBUKU!"

"KEMBALIKAN ANAK-ANAKKU!"

"KEMBALIKAN ISTRIKU!"

"BOCAH MONSTER! PERGI KAU!"

Berbagai cacian dan makian terus terlontar oleh warga desa. Sedangkan yang menjadi target hanya berlari entah kemana. Ditengah jalan dia bertemu anbu, jounin, chunin, genin, bahkan murid akademi sekalipun yang menatap naruto dengan tatapan membunuh membawa kunai dan mengikuti naruto yang lemah itu (Menurut mereka).

[Naruto PoV]

"Hiks.. Hiks... Kenapa... Kenapa?... Tou-chan... Kaa-chan... Kalian dimana? Hiks... Mengapa nalu ditinggal... hiks... Nalu, kan tidak salah apa apa..." Aku bergumam terus menerus sambil berlari dari kejaran warga yang ingin membunuhku.

'BRUK.' Aku terjatuh karena aku terpeleset batu. Sedangkan, orang-orang yang mengejarku sudah sampai. 'Tou-chan.. Kaa-chan.. Nalu halus bagaimana?... Hiks...'

"Hahahahah... HEY BOCAH RUBAH! Sekarang kami akan membalaskan dendam denganmu!" Para shinobi sudah mulai melempar naruto dengan batu, Shuriken, Kunai, dan yang lainnya.

.

'Dendam? Dendam apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengelti...'

.

"KAU HARUS PERGI DARI DESA!" Teriak salah satu anbu wanita.

.

'Kenapa? Ini kan desa tempat kelahilanku.'

.

"BUNUH DIA!" Teriak seorang jounnin lelaki.

.

'Mengapa? Mengapa? Padahal aku baru terlahil kebumi.'

.

"SERANG!" Teriak gennin-gennin yang ada.

.

'Tou-chan.. Kaa-chan... Nalu halus bagaimana...?...' Pandanganku menggelap terakhir yang kulihat hanya orang-orang yang menyiksaku setelah itu aku jatuh pingsan.

.

[Naruto PoV End]

.

.

[Mindscape]

.

Sekarang yang naruto lihat hanya lorong tempat pembuangan air. Airnya cukup banyak hampir sepaha naruto. Lalu naruto berjalan mengikuti lorong sempit ini dan menemukan jeruji besi yang mengurung gumpalan bulu lembut berwarna oranye. Tanpa tau apa-apa naruto memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Mata naruto berbinar.

"Uwaaah... Buluna lembuuut..." Puji naruto yang sudah didekat badan yang diketahui rubah berekor sembilan atau kyuubi no youkou.

 **"KHE..KHE...KHE... GAKI SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?!"** Tanya rubah itu. Naruto mah cuek aja melukin bulunya kyuubi. Kyuubi mengangkat naruto menuju moncongnya.

 **"HEI ! KAU TAK TAKUT DENGANKU?!"** Teriak kyuubi. Naruto menjawab.

"Tidak... Buluna hangat..."

 **"AKU YANG MENYEBABKAN KAU DIBENCI PENDUDUK DESA! KAU MAU KUBUNUH?!"**

"Mengapa nalu dibunuh? Nalu kan tidak salah apa-apa." Naruto masih cuek. Sedangkan kyuubi menahan pesona yang dikeluarkan anak itu, Dan akhirnya mengalah.

 **"HUUFT... BAIKLAH GAKI... AKU TAK AKAN MEMBUNUHMU."**

"Ne.. Nama nii-chan siapa?" Tanya naruto tak tau apa yang menunggunya. (Yuuki: Aku pasrah, Nar.|Mikano: Sama mari kita ikhlaskan saja dia.| Ai: Mengheningkan cipta dimulai... #Menunduk.)

 **"BAKA YAROOO! AKU ITU WANITAAAA!"** Teriak kyuubi menggema keseluruh penjuru sampai-sampai madara yang udah mati bangun lagi habis itu tidur lagi Banguuuun~ tidur lagi~ (Readers: Njir.. Mbah Surip).

"Huh? Nee-chan? Nama Nee-chan siapa? Nama nalu Ujumaki Naluto." Tanya naruto dengan watadosnya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

 **"EKHEM... NAMAKU KYUUBI/KURAMA."**

"Kula...Kulama-ne?"

 **"TERSERAH KAU SAJA GAKI."**

"Yeaaay nalu punya temaan..."

.

.

.

'Ekhem...Ekhem...' Suara seorang yang mengintrupsi.

"Hallo naru-chan..." Ucap orang tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah naruto dan kyuubi.

"Lho? Jii-chan siapa?" Tanya naruto dengan tatapan polos. Sedangkan... Yang ditanya... Hanya pundung dipojokan kandang.

'Hiksu... Mengapa aku tak dikenal cicitku sendiri... hiksu...' Batin orang tadi nista.

'POFF' Muncul asap disekitar kyuubi lalu tingginya menciut dan dia berubah menjadi wanita bersurai merah darah dengan iris mata berwarna merah darah dan dia menggunakan pakaian baju terusan berwarna hijau muda selutut dilapisi celemek berwarna putih polos. (Yuuki: Namanya apaan ya? Human Transform bukan?).

"Lho? Nee-chan kok menjadi kecil?" Tanya naruto polos, Padahal tinggi kyuubi lebih tinggi daripada dia sendiri XD.

 **"Ssst... Diamlah naru..."** Bisik kurama (Bodo'lah namanya ganti-ganti mulu -_- ) menempelkan jari telunjuk dibibir naruto.

"Hm.. Hm.." Naruto mengangguk.

 **"Hey... Hashirama.. Mengapa kau kemari, Sialan!"** Seru kurama meneriaki orang 'itu' yang bernama hashirama. Sedangkan yang dipanggil kaget dan langsung jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi SANGAT tidak elit yaitu, kepala nempel dilantai (Yang ada genangan air) Karena tadi dia jongkok alhasil jadilah miss posisi nungging 2016. :v

"hm? Hashilama? ciapa itu ?" Tanya naruto.

"Dia..." Kyuubi memberi jeda.

"Aku adalah kakekmu." Dan jeda itu telah dipotong oleh hashirama yang saat itu menggunakan baju kaos tanpa lengan berwarna merah.

"Hm? Jii-chan? Nalu memang punya jii-chan?" Pertanyaan naruto kali ini membuat Hashirama dan kurama yang sedang menggendong naruto sweatdrop.

 **"Tentu saja naru... Kalau kau tidak punya berarti kau tidak akan lahir..."** Jelas kurama masih sweadrop.

"Um... Nalu pikil apa..." Setelah itu naruto jatuh tertidur.

 **"Hm... Anak ini..."** Kurama menyalurkan chakra oranye ketubuh naru dalam sekejap luka-luka yang dialaminya hilang seketika.

"Ya..." Ujar hashirama tersenyum.

.

[Realworld]

Sekarang naruto sudah bangun dari pingsannya memperhatikan luka-luka yang sudah menghilang, meninggalkan kulit tan mulus tanpa luka sedikitpun. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu.

"Huwa! Nalu Lupa! Hali ini kan hokage-jiji mau menelaktil nalu!" Ujarnya mengacak-acak rambutnya sembari berlari kekantor hokage.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Fyuuuh... Chapter nista ini jadi! Muahahahahahah... Acak-acakan penulisannya... heheheh gomennasai minna... #BungkukBungkuk. Oh iya ide ini keluar saat lagi tidur-tiduran dikamar karena bingung mau ngapain apalagi masih HIATUS gara-gara mesti belajar selama 3-5 bulanan (Soalnya udah deket Ujian).

Alhasil yuuki buka lappie dan ngetik fic ini heheheh... Tentu saja diam-diam. Bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan fic 'Tobi itu Perempuan?' Atau 'Dimensi?' Yuuki mohon maaf karena fic itu sedang hiatus sementara. Gomennasai yo... Minna-san...

Ini juga usulan 'Myori Coco' -senpai. Untuk membuat fic yang baru. Dan juga berjuta terima kasih yang sudah mengikuti yuuki sampai sini Apalagi 'ZeaZea2605' -Chan. Arigatou Gozaimasu! Dan gomen chapter ini sangat amburadul.. #SujudSujud.

RnR Minna.


	2. Chapter 2: Reinkarnasi?

Haaii~ Ketemu lagi~ #PLAK. (Readers: Baru sehari juga lu!). Ekhem..Ekhem... Tadi sampai mana? Oh iya tentang in yak. Yuuki bales review aja deh #BUG.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan Review :**

Zhanr : Perkataan cadel naruto, kan karena dia masih umur 4 tahun jadi... begitulah... Dan naruto juga gak cadel sampai dewasa kan belum Shippuden =3 (GAK NYAMBUNG). _Arigatou_ Reviewnya.

broke lukas : Ha'i _Arigatou,_ Naru itu masih kecil Laki2 setelah itu karena pengaruh chakra kyuubi (Kan Kyuubi Fem) diumur 15/17 tahun (MASIH BELUM TAU) dia berubah jadi Fem, gak nyambung sih... pokoknya liat aja nanti setelah invasi pein. _Arigatou_ Reviewnya. o.O

ShapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki : Gemes ya?... Heheheheh... Sama saya juga... _Arigatou_ sudah Review :D

Aoi Itsuka : Ano... Aoi- _san..._ Fic ini bukan yaoi... Tapi pas awal-awal memang narutonya laki2 heheheh. _Arigatou_ sudah review Aoi- _san_

 _Gomenne_ kalau jawabannya tidak memuaskan soalnya ini pertama kali yuuki membalas review _senpai_ - _senpai_ sekalian. _Domo Arigatou. Don't Like Don't Read and Happy Reading._

 ** _Kehidupan Baru Naruto_**

Rated : T aja deh (Masih Aman).

Genre : Adventure, Humor, dan beberapa bumbu laen.

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto- Sama.

Warning : OOC,OC,Gender Swicht ,alur ngaco, tidak sesuai dengan filmnya , eyd ancur-ancuran. Typo bertebaran,GAJE, Bisa menyebabkan penyakit yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya.

Pair : SasuFem!Naru (Nanti bertambah)

Summary : Naruto yang dikucilkan oleh penduduk Konoha menyimpan dendam yang luar biasa Tapi, apakah dia kuasa untuk menghancurkan konoha? Apalagi dengan perbedaan tubuhnya yang sangat drastis ini. (Bad Summary).

.

.

Sekarang naruto sudah bangun dari pingsannya memperhatikan luka-luka yang sudah menghilang, meninggalkan kulit tan mulus tanpa luka sedikitpun. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu.

"Huwa! Nalu Lupa! Hali ini kan hokage-jiji mau menelaktil nalu!" Ujarnya mengacak-acak rambutnya sembari berlari kekantor hokage.

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Kakek?**

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

.

.

'Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh' Terlihat seorang anak lelaki bersurai pirang sedang terengah-engah saat berlari kearah kantor hokage. Tibalah dia didepan pintu berwarna cokelat, Lalu ia mengetuk pintu itu.

'Masuk.' Ujar suara didalam.

'Clek.'

"JII-CHAAAN !" Teriak Bocah itu.

'BRUK.' Jadilah kakek-kakek menyandang gelar Hokage dan Professor itu jatoh dari kursi yang ia duduki. "Duuuh Naru- _chan._ Ada apa?" Sedangkan yang dipanggil menggembungkan pipinya (Yuuki: Manis... | Ai: Yup! Tapi inget ! Ini masih belum masuk Fem! Tunggu shippuden dulu lu! Kan di warning gak ada BL. | Yuuki: Ha'i... #Lemes.)

" _Jii-chan_ , Katanya mau nelaktil nalu lamen!" Teriak tokoh utama kita a.k.a. Naluto Ujumaki (Ai: WOI! SALAH! Seharusnya Naruto Uzumaki. Kok malah ngaco sih lu?!| Yuuki: Eh.. Ai... Emang bener... Sok sono liat diChapter 1 | Ai: Tapi gak gitu juga kali... Dah lah! Sini gwe yang nulis! | Yuuki: #Menghindar.)

"Oh iya... Baiklah.. Sana naru duluan yang pergi kalau sudah nanti bilang kalau _jii-chan_ yang bayar." Ucap sandaime hokage itu a.k.a. Hiruzen Sarutobi terhadap anak yang sudah dianggap cucunya sendiri itu.

" _Ha'i!"_ Teriak naruto.

.

.

.

Kehidupan Baru Naruto

.

.

.

"Paman! Lamen miso jumbo 4 polsi!" "(Dah tau kan?).

"Oke!"

 **[5 menit later]** (Yuuki: Sekarang malah elu yang ngaco. |Ai: Sabodo teuing!| Yuuki: Sejak kapan lu bisa...-|Ai: UDAH KAGAK PENTING ! LANJUT! #Malu.)

"Silahkan."

" _Ittadakimaasu!"_ Ujar naruto langsung memakan keempat ramen dengan sangat lahap (Yuuki: Kok empat-empatnya sih yang dimakan? Harusnya kan satu-satu...|Ai: BERISIK LU ! BANYAK KOMEN ! DIEM DAN DUDUK MANIS AJA NOH DIPOJOK ! #Kesel.)

 **[30 detik kemudian]** (Yuuki: AI! KECEPATAN TAUK! |Ai: UDAH GWE BILANGIN DUDUK MANIS AJA DISONO! #NunjukUjungKamar.|Yuuki: Tapi emangnya naruto bisa makan secepat itu? Apalagi 4 porsi jumbo pulak.|Ai: Diem atau diem?|Yuuki: Maksud lo?|Ai: Eh.. Diem? Atau Mati?|Yuuki: Atau.|Ai: Diem Mati?|Yuuki: Berarti gwe mesti berisik dong? katanya kan 'diem mati' jadi kalau gwe diem berarti mati.|Ai: Pingsan.|Yuuki: Trolling sukses TROLOLOLOLOL).

Setelah ramen naruto habis, Dia bilang kepaman yang bernama teuchi kata Hokage _jiji_ nanti dibayarin olehnya. Dan dia langsung pulang ke Apartemen habis itu tidur. Akan tetapi...

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Mindscape]**

.

" _Konbawa_ Naru- _chan..._ " Sapa seorang pria berambut cokelat panjang berparas masih muda. (MAKSUD LO?!)

"Lho? _Jii-chan_ yang tadi pagi !" Teriak naruto sambil menunjuk muka paman-paman itu(?).

 **"ANO... GAKI... ITU KAKEKMU"** Ucap Kurma ajwa(?) dari dalam kandang.

"Kakek? Memangnya yang tadi pagi bukan mimpi?" Tanya naruto dengan tatapan polos.

'POFF' Kurama yang tidak tahanpun berubah menjadi manusia dan langsung memeluk naruto plus digendong.

" _Nee-chan!_ Memangnya itu kakek naru?"

" **Iya naru~"** Kurama masih menggesek-gesek pipinya ke pipi naru yang gembul. (Yuuki: Mirip ikan buntal.|Mikano: Hm! Setuju.|Ai: Woi Mika! Ngapain elu baru dateng hah?! Stress gwe deket-deket sama tuh anak ! #NunjukYuuki.|Mikano: O...Tadi gwe habis mandi.|Ai: Bilang kek.|Mikano: WOY! GWE BUKAN KAKEK-KAKEK!|Yuuki: _Minna_! Abaikan saja mereka!).

"Naru- _chan_... Sini~" Hashirama melebarkan tangannya berniat memeluk naruto. Tapi... Ternya si Naruto maunya sama kurama Alhasil hashirama pundung dengan aura depresi.

 **"Hey Naru... Sana tuh.. Ke kakekmu... Kasian udah depresi tinggat akut."**

" _Ha'i_ _Nee-chan_..." Naruto turun dari gendongan kurama menuju hashirama yang masih pundung. Hashirama sadar dari pundungnya akhirnya dengan adegan slow motion dia berbalik sambil membuka tangannya mau meluk naruto.

"NAAARRUUUUU~~ KUAAAKKEEEKK KUAANGEEEEN~" (Yuuki: #HerpFace.|Mikano: #YouDontSayFace.|Ai: #MadDogFace.| Barengan: Anjir.)

"KAAAKEEEEEK~"

'BRUK' Akhirnya kedua Kakek/Cicit itu berpelukaaan~ *Korban Telletubise* Akhirnya slow motion dimatikan.

"Kakek..."

"Naru~"

.

.

.

 **'Ekhem..Ekhem... Hashirama... Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang kemari?'** Tanya kurama yang udah gak sabaran mau meluk naruto lagi.

"Hem... Jadi begini... Aku ditugaskan Shinigami sama untuk membantu reinkarnasi dari Ashura Ootsutsuki anak dari Hagoromo Ootsutsuki untuk melatihnya dan membawanya kejalan yang benar sekaligus 'Menanam Semangat api yang membara' Sampai akhir hayatnya. Berhubung aku juga reinkarnasi Ashura." Jawabnya. Sedangkan, Naruto yang nggak ngerti sama sekali diem aja masang muka WaTaDos ngeliat Kurama-Hashirama-Kurama-Hashirama-Kurama-Hashirama.

 **'Aku yakin 100% pasti dia tidak disuruh'Menanamkan Semangat Api yang membara' diNaruto'** Batin kurama sweatdrop.

"Ne... _Nee-chan_ dengan _Jii-chan_ lagi ngomongin apa?" Tanya naruto masih pasang muka WaTaDosnya.

 **"Tidak Naru-** ** _chan, Nee-chan_** **lagi bicarakan tentang konoha saja"** Bohong kurama (Yuuki: #MasihHerpFace. Dosa lo.|Mikano: #YouDontSayFace. Eh pinter ! Emang ntu siapa yang nulis?|Yuuki: #MasihHerpFace. Oh.. Gwe pinter ya? Itu gwe yang nulis. Gwe bener, kan?|Mikano: #IkutanHerpFace. Iya lu bener.|Ai: #YouDontSayFace. Eh! Ku**l Onta! cepetan kerjain!|YuukiMika: Siap Bos! #HerpFace.)

Naruto yang polosnya tiada tara hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan sesat kurama.

"Hey... Sudah pagi... Sebaiknya kau kembali Naru- _chan_ Takut ada yang menanyakanmu." Ujar Hashirama.

"Percuma... Penduduk desa mengabaikanku, Kek..." Balas Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Bisa-Bisanya mereka mengabaikan cicitku sendiri !" Geram Hashirama.

 **"Kalau begitu kau kami latih saja disini... Mau?"** Ajak kurama.

"UM! Nalu Mau!" Angguk Naruto.

"Ah! Tadi aku mau bilang itu..." Ucap hashirama membuat kurama sweatdrop dan naruto yang SAMA SEKALI nggak ngerti.

[Skip Time 8 tahun kemudian] (Yuuki: Kejauhan nggak?|Ai: Pas ujian gennin, kok! Pas.|Mikano: Gwe kagak ikutan~ #SiapSiapPergi.|Ai: Eeeiitts. Urusan kita belum selesai~ #NarikKerahBajuMikano.|Mikano: #MasihBerusahaKabur.| Yuuki: Abaikan saja mereka.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Akademi Ujian Kelulusan Gennin]

.

.

"Shikamaru Nara!"(Iruka).

[Skip]

"Sasuke Uchiha!"(Iruka).

.

'Kyaaa! Sasuke- _kun!_ '(Ino).

'Kyaaa~! Ayo maju Sasuke- _kun!' (Sakura)._

.

Dengan langkah angkuh dan sombong sasuke bersiap-siap untuk tes. Sasuke menancapkan 8 kunai dan 6 shuriken melakukan kawarimi, bunshin no jutsu, dan jurus andalan 'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu'

.

"Naruto Uzumaki !" (Iruka)

.

'Anak itu... PEMBAWA SIAL!' (Orang laen kagak tau yuuki siapa).

'Mengapa dia ada disini?!' (Orang laen kagak tau yuuki siapa).

.

Sedangkan naruto yang sudah terbiasa cuek aja sambil bersiap-siap. Naruto merapal segel sambil bersiap-siap melempar.

"Katon: mini-karyuuka no jutsu" (Yuuki: Entahlah... Yuuki buat sendiri :v muahahhahahahahah...|Ai: Errr.. Namanya aneh...|Mikano: Setuju...| Yuuki: #Pundung.) Lalu kunai yang dilempar menjadi dilapisi naga api kecil kearah sasaran. dan... Sasarannya... 10 Kunai dan shuriken. Melakukan Kawarimi dan bunshin no jutsu dan jurus andalan 'Mokuton: Mokuryuu no Jutsu' (Ai: Err... gak kegedean?|Mikano: Tauk tuh anak.|Yuuki: #MasihPundung. Iya... itu... Ah sudahlah... #LanjutinPundung.)

.

Sementara, seluruh guru,murid dan orang-orang yang melewati lapangan akademi hanya bisa cengok plus jawdrop ngeliat naga sebesar gedung bertingkat.

.

Naruto menyatukan telapak tangan kanan dan kiri dan berucap "KAI!" Lalu naganya berubah menjadi tanah yang tumpah kedaratan.

.

"Ee.. Etto... Na-Na...Naru-to ... Bi-Bi..Bi-sa? Mo-..Mo-Ku...Ton? Ba-.. Bagai-mana? Bi-sa?" Tanya Iruka terbata-bata karena setaunya hanya seorang senju yang bisa mokuton. (Yuuki: #SembuhDariPundung. Eh! Iruka! Naruto tu Cicitnya hashirama jadi elu diem aja.)

"Oh.. itu... Karena aku memiliki elemen doton dan suiton..." Ujar naruto santai lalu langsung kembali ketempatnya dan bersandar dipohon. Bukan merenung tapi memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

"E-tto selanjutnya..."

.

.

[SKIP DIRUMAH NARUTO]

.

.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Setelah naruto merapal segel muncullah 2 bunshin yang sama dengannya. Lalu, 2 bunshin itu berubah. Yang pertama menjadi Paman-paman(?) tanpa jenggot(?) dan kumis(?) memakai kimono berwarna biru tua dengan hiasan bunga chrysan berwarna biru juga *Lho?*. Dan yang kedua menjadi remaja wanita bersurai merah darah dengan mata berwarna merah berkulit putih dan memakai baju terusan lengan panjang berwarna hijau muda plus celemek putih polos (Liat aja khusina berpupil merah darah).

"Halo _Jii-chan! Nee-chan!"_ Sapa naruto kepada keduanya.

" **Halo juga Naru-** ** _chan_** **~ Astaga kau sudah sebesar ini ! Aku sepertinya tak bisa menggendongmu lagi...** " Balas Kurama senang plus godaan untuk naruto. Sementara yang digoda hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Halo juga Naruto. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu, Naruto." Ujar Hashirama serius.

"Ingin bicara apa, kek?" Tanya naruto penasaran.

"Pertama-tama kita kehutan _Shi no Mori_ dulu" Jawab hashirama tersenyum tipis melihat muka imut naruto. (Ai: Kyaaa~!|Yuuki: Hm! khe...khe..khe... Akhirnya...#DihajarMikano.|Mikano: INI FEEEEM! BUKAN BOY LOVE! BAKA-DOBE!).

"Hum!" Naruto mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _Aduh gomen... Penulisannya acak-acakan lagi TT_TT Gomennasai~ #SujudSujud. Chapter ini yuuki panjangain sedikit. Yuuki mau sekolah lagi besok jadi... Begitulah... Ini juga ngetik lewat Handphone XD. Gomennasai~_

 _RnR Please~_


	3. Chapter 3 : NAANNIII!

Yuuki : Halo Minna-san! Yuuki kembali lagi! Berapa lama ya yuuki tidak updete? *Ngeliat Kalender 2015*

Ai : Yuuki... *Nahan Emosi* Itu... Kalender.. TAHON LALOOOOO!

Yuuki : Hm? *Bingung* Maksud lu? Perasaan kalender kita cuma yang ini deh.

Mikano : *Ngelempar Berkas kemuka Ai* Tuh baca.

Ai : Grrrr.. AWAAAS LOOO! *Ngelempar Berkas tadi*

Yuuki : Hup! *Nangkep berkas tadi* Oooh... Ini... Daftar review yang harus dijawab ! NARUUU-CHAAAAN~!

Naruto : Berisik -_-

Yuuki : Bantuin dong ! *Cengengesan ga jelas* Nih... *Nyerahin Berkas tadi*

Naruto : Hn. *Manyun* dari _**Kurangin Pembicaraan antar author.**_ hm... Kayaknya yang ini ti- HMMPF! *dibekep*

Yuuki : Baiklah Ahnaf-san... Kami akan mengurangi pembicaraan yang berujung humor gajelas itu ada lagi? Arigatou sudah review.*Evil Smile*

Naruto : Hmm... Dari _broke lukas_ **yuuki- chan, ketemu lg ya. .**

 **Hmm, ini humor kan? Coba deh yuuki dkk nggak terlalu sering menampakkan diri di dlm cerita, trus lebih didetailkan lg deskribsinya. . Untk menambh ide humor, yuuki bisa cari inspirasi lewat baca2 cerita humor..**  
 **Maaf y yuuki, jika ada kta yg menyinggung. Buat cerita mmang susah kok, tp kalau berusaha pasti bisa.**  
 **.**  
 **Tetap semangat! Sy tunggu lanjutannya. . Ttd; b broke.** Err... Etto...

Yuuki : *Ngerebut berkas* Hmm... *Pose beripikir* ... Ah iya... Broke-san kita ketemu lagi... Iya ini fic humor... Yuuki akan usahakan seperti itu mungkin akan banyak nanya ke Mikano. *Nunjuk Mikano yang Tepar* Tidak kok.. Tidak ada kata yang membuat tersinggung ^_^ Yuuki malah seneng dapat saran. Arigatou sudah review!

Naruto : *Ngerebut Berkas Balik* Selanjutnya... Dari _Zara Zahra_ **:'( Yah... sayang sekali... ini bukan Shounen-Ai... Padahal Naruto yang cowok nya aja udh imut... :( Tapi ya sudahlah...**

 **:o Dia mau ganti gender? diumur sekecil itu? Hm... buat apa?**  
 **Terus dilanjutkan Ficnya ya... Kalo bisa selipan dialongnya dikurangi...**  
 **Arigatou :D** Ohok Ohok.. *Tiba tiba batuk* Ya ampun... Napa harus gwe yang dijadiin cwe... huwaaa~ *Nangis Bombay*

Yuuki : *Nepuk Punggung naruto* Sabar naar.. Jadi... Untuk Zahra-san memang ini bukan shounen-ai Tapi tenang... kalau kamu shounen-ai BISA yuuki kasih sebelum dia *Nunjuk Naruto* Berubah gender xD. Mau ganti gender? Iya, Dichapter ini terjawab. Diumur sekecil ini? Oooh tidak.. tidak *Geleng-geleng* Dia akan berubah pas umur... 15 tahun *Muka Watados* Buat apa? Karena memang ini ceritanya. Selipan dialog akan yuuki kurangi. Arigatou sudah review. #EvilLaugh.

Naruto : Astahjihm! Di tangan lu malah diumbar rahasianya -_- Selanjutnya... Dari.. _Allen491_ **kayak yg kingitsune deh, cuman versi cewek gitu, authornya sama?**

Yuuki : Uhuk! Uhuk! *Tersedak kaleng biskuit* Masya allah -_- Ini asli (Murni) Pemikiran author sendiri... Tapi memang saya pernah membaca kingitsune seru lho ! xD Kamu suka ya? TTwTT Sayangnya sudah tamat *Nangis bombay plus curhatan GAJEBO* Tapi bukan dari situ. Dan juga... Ini authornya beda lho ! -_- Jangan samain saya dengan Ayuni Yukinojo-senpai ... Ceritanya kelewat bagus. Arigatou sudah review.

Naruto : Sampe segitunya *Iba* Selanjutnya... Dari.. _uzumaki megami_ **Lanjut Ka.** Etto... sepertnya megumi-san sudah salah sangka ya? Sebenarnya ini yuuki udah dari lama kepengen di review sama megumi-san. Katanya dia suka banget sama fanfic kakak. Arigatou sudah review *Malah dijawab sama dia -_-*

Yuuki : Eh Rubah buluk ! Ngapain elu yang jawaaaab! *Gak rela*

Naruto : #cuek. Selanjutnya dari _ShappireOnyx Namiuchimaki_ **Wah kenapa iruka kaget gituu, emang naruto sebenarnya gak bisa jurus itu apa? Ok lanjut, keep writing ttebayo.** Waah... Ini nih... KENAPA Trademark gwe diambil~ *Nada Pasrah*

Yuuki : etto... Miu-chan... Di aslinya kan naruto ndak bisa jurus itu xD Bunshin = Loyo,Cacat, Sempoyongan. Yup begitulah. Kalau kawarimi kurang tw. Arigatou sudah review.

Readers lain : #Sweatdrop.

Naruto : Selanjutnya dari _retvianputri12._

Yuuki : Udah dijawab kan via PM? Lagi males ngetik gwe TT-TT Maaf kalau tersinggung Retvian-chan. Gomenne tapi memang yuuki kesulitan megang kyebord. Arigatou sudah review.

Naruto : Dari.. _Aoi Itsuka_ _ **Yang penting saja A/N nya . perubahan drastis itu perubahan gender kan?**_ *Lirik Yuuki yang lagi Bersiulan bareng burung hantu* Y-U-U-K-I !

Yuuki : #Kaget. Iya iya... A/N yuuki tidak akan banyakin (Padahal gak rela tapi bodo amat) Perubahan drastis bukan itu aja neng... -_- Misalnya ... Perubahan sifatnya (Yang tadinya ceria jadi sarkastik *Tapi gak akan yuuki buat sarkastik banget*) Lalu kelakuannya (Yang tadi pecicilan sekarang Pendiem dan mendahulukan sopan santun) Hobi (Yang tadinya suka makan ramen cup atau beli diTeuchi sekarang buat makanan sendiri) Lalu, Benci (Tadinya benci kalau temannya dijahatin sekarang jadi gak suka kalau ada yang ganggu latihannya walaupun itu sahabatnya sekalipun) Kesukaan (Tadinya ramen sekarang masih ada sih tapi dia juga suka yang lucu-lucu) Pokoknya drastis banget dari yang aslinya. Arigatou sudah review.

Naruto :Dari yuko **Lanjutnyaa.**

Yuuki : O.. Yuuki akan tetap lanjut arigatou...

Naruto : PALING GWE KAGAK SUKA _Guest_ **Tulis femnaru di fic lu S.A.M.P.A.H** Ini yang buat gwe naik pitam dari pertama kali ngeliatnya.

Yuuki : Sabar nar... Dia emang enggak bisa baca... Kalau bisa pastinya dia udah liat pairingnya SasuFem!Naru Dah... Jangan dipermasalahkan.

Naruto : Selanjutnya dari **NarutoUchiha1000**

Yuuki : ciee yang gak sabaran... Yuuki masih mau hiatuus sih sebenernya tapi kasian ... Gak tega jadi yuuki buatnya tengah malem. Arigatou ne.

Naruto, Yuuki, Mikano, Ai : HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN! #SenyumTulus.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kehidupan Baru Naruto_**

 ** _Chapter 3 : NAANNIII?!_**

Rated : T aja deh (Masih Aman).

Genre : Adventure, Humor, dan beberapa bumbu laen.

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto- Sama.

Warning : OOC,OC,Gender Swicht ,Fem!Naru, alur ngaco, tidak sesuai dengan filmnya , eyd ancur-ancuran. Typo bertebaran,GAJE, Bisa menyebabkan penyakit yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya.

Pair : SasuFem!Naru (Nanti bertambah)

Summary : Naruto yang dikucilkan oleh penduduk Konoha menyimpan dendam yang luar biasa Tapi, apakah dia kuasa untuk menghancurkan konoha? Apalagi dengan perbedaan tubuhnya yang sangat drastis ini. (Bad Summary).

.

.

.

"Ingin bicara apa, kek?" Tanya naruto penasaran.

"Pertama-tama kita kehutan _Shi no Mori_ dulu" Jawab hashirama tersenyum tipis (melihat muka imut naruto) - *Yang ini abaikan*

"Hum!" Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Skip Shi No Mori]**

.

.

"Duduklah naru-chan..."

"Ada apa sih kek?"

"Jadi begini..." Hashirama dan Kurama murung. "Tapi... Kakek mohon jangan berteriak."

"Um!" Naruto mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya... Kau tau, kan? Kurama itu wanita."

"Iya kek! Naru tau. Kan sudah sering kakek ceritakan."

Perkataan naruto sangat memohok hati hashirama yang akhirnya pundung itu. Lalu, Kurama langsung mencengkeram bahu naruto lembut meminta kepastian kalau dia akan menerima apa adanya.

"Naru-chan... Sebenarnya hormon dari jinchuriki akan bergabung dengan bijuunya." Kurama menghentikan penjelasannya.

"Lalu?" Naruto makin penasaran. "Apa yang akan terjadi nee-chan?"

"I-itu... K-kau tau... Hormon kan?" Naruto membalas dengan mengangguk matanya masih tersirat rasa penasaran. "J-Jadi... Kau akan berganti... E-Etto..." Kurama mulai malu menjelaskannya, Sedangkan naruto memajukan kepalanya dengan wajah masih penasaran.

"Diumur ke-15 tahun hormonku akan bereaksi dan... Mengantikan.. G-G-"

"Gender." Hashirama memotong perkataan lamban kurama (Yuuki: Kalau kelamaan waktunya kagak cukup).

"I-iya.." Sedangkan, Naruto hanya diam dengan mata membola.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya naruto WaTaDos.

.

-GUBRAAAK! (Dengan ini saya sampaikan HashiKura Jatuh dengan tidak elitnya yaitu, terjungkal kebelakang).

.

"Aduuh Naru-chan maksudku kau... A-Akan berganti gender di umur ke-15 tahun." Kurama menunduk dangan wajah horor yang dibuat-buat Hashirama menakuti kurama dengan cara menyentuh pundaknya.

"Hm?" Kurama menengok kebelakang. "GYAAAAAAAAAA!" Dan akhirnya pingsan. Gara-gara hashirama masang muka Matanya kosong warna putih xD mukanya item dan mulutnya mirip kayak tokoh anime nangis tapi siHashirama kagak. (Susah jelasinnya pokoknya serem).

Naruto sweatdrop.

'Ini Bijuu katanya Kyuubi no yokou kok takutan gitu yak?' Tanya naruto dalam hati.

' **AKU MENDENGARMU GAKI.'**

'GYAAAAA! SETAAAN!' Naruto pingsan setelah mendengar suara itu.

.

.

.

[Esoknya]

.

"Kakek ! Naru ke akademi dulu yaa!" Naruto teriak kepada hashirama yang masih diKamar Mandi.

"Hm! Huti-Huti! Diujulun bunyuk Penggunggu! (Hati-Hati Dijalan banyak pengganggu)" Teriak hashirama dari kamar mandi lagi gosok gigi.

"Itterashai... (Selamat jalan...)" Gumam kurama didepan pintu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

[Akademi]

.

.

Suasana kelas saat ini bisa digambarkan seperti pasar malem BERISIK.

-Krieet! Perhatian menuju kearah pintu geser. Ternyata yang masuk naruto yang dikenal sebagai Bocah kyuubi yang sebenarnya adalah cicit dari hashirama senju. Lalu, mereka pura-pura cuek kecuali bocah berambut raven model Pantat BEBEK. Sejak masuk akademi ia sudah menaruh sesuatu padanya. Tapi entah kenapa ia lebih mementingkan harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha.

Naruto berjalan santai kearah mejanya sambil memperhatikan kalung yang diberikan kakeknya itu kalung permata berbentuk diamond panjang (Ai : Bodo amat kalo salah) berwarna biru muda diantara mata kalung itu ada dua giring-giring mini berwarna perak. Karena tak melihat jalan ia tersandung tangga. Yang akhirnya ditertawakan teman teman sekelasnya (-sasuke) sedangkan, dia hanya cengesan nggak jelas memang ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap melamun. Di... tertawakan... Ia langsung menggeleng kuat tak mau mengingatnya lagi.

.

[FlashBack]

.

"Buahahahahahahahh! Bocah ! MAU KEMANA KAU, HAH?! KEMARI KAU!" Teriak bapak-bapak bermulut dower dengan ikat kepala berwarna putih. Sedangkan naruto hanya pergi menjauh (Berlari).

"UAAAAAA!" Naruto terjatuh kedalam lubang berdiameter 2 m dengan kedalaman 10 m. "T-Tolong!"

"Buahahhahahahah... Kau pantas mendapatkannya KYUUBI!"

.

[Flashback Off]

.

Naruto duduk disebelah sasuke yang melihatnya terus-terusan. Merasa tak enak dilihat seperti itu naruto bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Hn." Sasuke terus menatap mata naruto. Semburat merah tercetak kurang jelas(?) dipipi sasuke maupun naruto. (Mikano : GWE BILANG INI BUKAN BOY LOVE! SENE LOOOO YUUUKII! AAIII! |Yuuki & Ai : Kabuuuuuur~ #Ngacir.)

"Hoy ! Teme! Sedang apa kau!?"

" _Urusai, Usoratonkachi.(Bener gak?)_ " Sasuke yang sudah sadarpun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain.

"..." Naruto mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli lalu langsung masuk kealam bawah sadar.

.

[MindScape]

" **Woaaa... Naru-chan! Kenapa kesini?** " Tanya Kurama penasaran (Padahal tercetak SANGAT JELAS guratan berwarna merah diwajahnya. *Mungkin ngeliat adegan LIVE SasuNaru, Kali?*)

"Tidak ada. Nee-chan... Naru hanya bingung tadi teme memperhatikan Naru terus. Naru jadi aneh..." Naruto memasang pose berpikir.

"Itu tandanya dia jatuh cinta padamu naru-chan." Hashirama memberitahu tapi yang ia dapat malah delikan tajam dari kurama seakan bilang 'Dia-Masih-Polos-Jangan-Kau-Racuni-Atau-Kau-Mati' dan juga tatapan polos naruto mata bulatnya melihat hashirama bingung.

"E-tto... Artinya... Ia sayang padamu... I-Itu maksudku... Hehehehh" Hashirama menggaruk tengkuknya yang sudah PASTI tidak gatal itu.

"Maksudnya Apa? Naru ngga nger-"

" **NARU-CHAAAN! Iruka-sensei sudah masuuuk~!** " Seakan memberi peringatan untuk hashirama untuk tidak meracuni anak yang sudah dianggap adik sendiri itu untuk diam saja.

"Eh?" Naruto bingung. "HUWAAA NARU HARUS CEPAT-CEPAAT!"

Setelah kepergian naruto(?). Kurama bergumam ' **Sukses!** ' Sambil menonjok dinding mindscape naruto.

.

[Mindscape Off]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

 _._

 _Heheheh... Ada yang kangen? Yuuki mah selalu kangen dong! Bagaimana cerita ini? Penulisannya tambah parah -Jelek- Berikan yuuki saran2 jutsu untuk misi ke Nami no Kuni dong! Onegai~ *Puppy Eyes no Jutsu Actived* Maaf ya... yang meminta yuuki untuk memperpanjang fic ini jangan sekarang karena yuuki masih galau sama ujian. TTwTT Plus Onee-chan yuuki tidak membolehkan yuuki untuk buka FFn untuk sementara. Kata yuuki sih.. SEMENTARA APANYA?! Orang harus 5 BULAN! Sedih gak? Galau gak? #NangisBombay._

 _Maap deh akhir kata wassalamualaikum Warahmatullahi Wabarokatu ^.^v_

 _RnR Please~_


	4. Chapter 4 : Perkenalan yang ancur

Hai. Ini saya **Zyuki Hiroshi** pengganti **Yuuki hiroshi** Jadi maaf jika ada yang berbeda alurnya. Maaf ya ^_^. Oke karena ini fic adik saya, Saya tidak bisa menjawab review. Jadi, maaf yak. *Garuk-Garuk Kepala*.

.

.

Rated : T aja deh (Masih Aman).

Genre : Adventure, Humor, dan beberapa bumbu laen.

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto- Sama.

Warning : OOC, OC, Gender Swicht, AU, Fem!Naru, alur ngaco, tidak sesuai dengan filmnya, eyd ancur-ancuran, Typo bertebaran,GAJE, Bisa menyebabkan penyakit yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya.

Pair : SasuFem!Naru (Zyuki: Tauk nih! Adek gwe demen amat sama yang Yaoi -_- Tapi kagakpapa deh. ada Femnya ini :v)

Summary : Naruto yang dikucilkan oleh penduduk Konoha menyimpan dendam yang luar biasa Tapi, apakah dia kuasa untuk menghancurkan konoha? Apalagi dengan perbedaan tubuhnya yang sangat drastis ini. (Bad Summary).

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto sedang menunggu sensei mereka di kelas. Naruto yang sedang menatap kosong kearah pintu sebenarnya dia sedang kedalam mindscape, Berlatih. Sedangkan, Sakura menatap sasuke dengan mata Love-Love. Sedangkan, Sasuke menatap naruto dengan semburat merah SANGAT tipis.

.

[Mindscape Naruto]

.

"Kurama-nee~ Onegai~ Ajari aku jutsu naga air itu~ Ne?" Rajuk Naruto kearah remaja wanita bersurai merah darah dengan iris merah darah dan pupil vertical.

" **Tidak dan tidak akan pernah. Lagipula aku tak miliki elemen air, BAKA! Minta saja kepada Kakek buyutmu yang tak pernah tua itu.** " Jawab wanita yang bernama Kurama itu judes sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. (Zyuki: Lagi PMS kali, Emang dasarnya udah kayak _Yuuki no Baka_ :v).

"Hwuaaaaaaaa~ Tapi-... Tapi kan... Ojii-chan ada dirumaaaaah~ Hwaaaaa~" Rajuk Naruto pura-pura menangis.

" **Berisik. Aku mau tidur -** POOFT" Tubuhnya berubah menjadi rubah berekor sembilan berwarna oranye. Lalu dia menidurkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menjadi bantalan.

"Huweee jahat!" Teriak naruto sambil keluar dari Mindscape.

.

[Mindscape Naruto OFF]

.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap sasuke yang daritadi menatapnya dengan 'Intens'. Lalu, ia memukul kepala si pantat ayam.

"Oey Teme! Apaan liat-liat?!" Teriak Naruto marah. (Zyuki: Dibilangin dia PMS -_-).

"Hn." Jawaban sasuke pastinya diterima naruto dengan SANGAT MURKA.

"BAKA-TEME! Ka- **BUAAAG**!" Cercaan naruto dipotong oleh Sakura yang memukul kepalanya. "Ittai! Ada apa Sakura-chan? Sakit tauk!"

"Baka! Jangan begitu dengan Sasuke-kun!" Geram si Rambut Pinky. 'Atau kau akan merasakan Ne-Ra-Ka...' Innernya. Seakan mengerti pikiran sakura, Naruto langsung diam sambil mengambil posisi tiduran di meja. (Zyuki: Kebiasaan gwe nih :p)

.

.

Ya... Mereka sedang menunggu jounnin pembimbing mereka. Dan hanya mereka yang belum dijemput si jounnin hobi telat itu.

.

.

-Pofff! "Temui aku diatap. Oh iya... 5 menit." Ucap sosok bersurai perak melawan hukum gravitasi (Eits! Jangan lupa dengan masker yang selalu ada di Mukanya itu) Yang keluar dari gumpalan asap. Lalu, dia menghilang ditelan asap [Lagi].

.

.

"O... Jadi... Gurunya... Kakashi-nii?...- **ARRGHH**! Kenapa harus dia siiie?! Sialnya akuuu!" Teriak naruto menjabak rambut kuningnya (Zyuki: Taik kali maksudnya :v) Frustasi.

"Kau mengenalnya dobe?" Tanya sasuke datar + penasaran + Rona merah tipis di Pipinya.

"Tentu saja! Dia itu adalah Jounnin tukang telat! Aku sering bertemu dengannya di Ramen Ichiraku! Dan juga.. Dia kenal ayahku..."Jelas Naruto pura-pura sedih. 'Tapi aku sudah tau tentang mereka berdua...' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hey kalian! Ayo kita pergi ke atap ! Sasuke-kun ayo!" Ajak sakura kepada kedua temannya -Ralat- Satu pria idamannya (Zyuki: Bahasa kasarnya Gebetan. -_-|li). Sedangkan, Naruto yang ditinggal hanya terdiam dan menatap tempat duduk sahabatnya a.k.a. Uchiha Sasuke. Ia juga menyimpan rasa dengannya. Berhubung dia akan berubah gender saat umur 15 tahun, Tidak masalah bukan?

"Yosha! Aku akan pergi sekarang! - _Hiraishin!_ " Gumamnya kelewat semangat lalu menghilang dengan kilatan kuning.

.

* * *

.

.

[Atap Akademi]

.

'SRIIIING' Muncul kilatan kuning di atap akademi yang kosong melompong(?) itu. Ternyata itu adalah naruto. Naruto berjalan kearah bangku taman(?) yang kebetulan dan entah muncul dari mana ada di atas atap itu. Tentu saja ia menunggu teman-temannya plus Senseinya. Masa' Iya dia berdiri terus tanpa duduk?

"Hoaaahm... Kena- **POOFFT** " Gumaman naruto terpotong oleh asap yang tiba-tiba (Atau memang authornya sengaja(?) Nyimpen asap disitu?) muncul. "Uhuk! Uhuk! Ohok! HUAATSHIM!(?)"

"Whaaa.. Ternyata kau sudah datang ya? ... Aku telat deh..." Ucap seseorang yang muncul dari asap. Ternyata itu KakaObi -BUAAG! (Readers: Adek! Kakak! Sama aja suka Yaoi!) Becanda kok... Yang benar itu adalah Kakashi.

"Tidak. Lagipula aku baru datang, kok! Kakashi-Sensei!" Balas Naruto Innocent. "Lalu... KENAPA KAU MEMOTONG UCAPANKU TERUS, HAAH?!" Teriak naruto dengan jurus andalan 'Big head no jutsu'

"Oh... Gomen... Yasudah sekarang tinggal menu- **BRAK!"** Ucapan Kakashi terpotong oleh dobrakan pintu.

"Dobe... Sejak kapan kau disini?" Gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar. Sedangkan, Sakura hanya menatap bingung sasuke + Sok Imut (Nyari perhatian).

"Daritadi dong! ^_^" Jawab naruto refleks.

.

.

.

"Apa aku menganggu kalian?" Semua mata memandang Kakashi bingung lalu dibalas gelengan kepala. "Baiklah mari kita mulai perkenalannya. Mulai dari kau Pinky." Perintah Kakashi.

"Bukannya seharusnya kau duluan?" Tanya sakura berdecak kesal.

"Ah aku lupa... Oke namaku Hatake kakashi. Kesukaan kalian tidak perlu tau. Ketidaksukaan itu bukan urusan kalian. Hobi kalian belum cukup umur. Cita-cita masih belum terpikirkan. Oke ... giliran kau Pinky." Ucap kakashi lalu menunjuk sakura.

'Berarti dia hanya memberitahu namanya saja -_-' Batin Sakura Dkk.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kesukaan...(Lirik Sasuke) ...-KYAAAA!. Ketidaksukaan...(Lirik Naruto dengan tatapan tajam). Hobi...(Lirik Sasuke)... -KYAAAA!. Cita-Cita...(Lirik Sasuke) ...-KYAAAAA!." (Zyuki: Sebenernya gwe kagak demen nulis ini -_- Tapi demi adik tersayang gwe rela Di makan Dinosaurus. Sayangnya dia harus dirumah sakit TT-TT).

'Sepertinya akan sulit melawan FG. -_-' Batin Kakashi miris. "Giliran kau Ayam!" Perintah Kakashi dan hanya dibalas geraman kesal.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kesukaan...(Sedikit melihat naruto dengan rona merah tipis).. dan tomat. Ketidaksukaan Banyak. Hobi Berlatih bersama naruto. Cita-Tidak! Ambisi... Menghabisi 'dia'" Ucap sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya lalu melirik sedikit kearah naruto dengan rona merah tipis. 'Dan juga kalau bisa menikahinya.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

'Oke... Aku menyerah... Sepertinya dia akan menjadi penerusku heheheheh...' Batin kakashi sambil senyum mesum (Tapi kagak keliatan). "Selanjutnya kau duren!"

Naruto yang dipanggil seperti itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Tentunya ini menambah rona merah dipipi Sasuke. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kesukaan Ramen... Dan...(Melirik sasuke sedikit lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah semerah tomat). Ketidaksukaan... Kurasa.. tidak ada... Hobi.. Berlatih dengan sasuke 'dan Kurama-nee'. Cita-cita... Tentunya menjadi Hokage terkuat sepanjang masa -ttebayou!" Teriak naruto dengan akhiran khas klan uzumaki.

'Sensei... Sepertinya anakmu akan melanjutkan mimpimu... Dan... Kenapa timku selalu dilanda cinta segitigaaaa~ Tunggu.. Sepertinya ini bagus untuk bahan karyamu jiraiya-sama...' Batin Kakashi nista. "Baiklah karena hari ini hanya perkenalan... Besok kita bertemu di training ground 77 (Lupa saya T_T Hanya yuuki yang tau)." Ucap kakashi lalu menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

.

.

.

'Krik... Krik.. Krik...' Suara jangkrik entah darimana padahal kagak mendung dan kagak hujan.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun! Ayo pulang!" Ajak Sakura sambil mencoba menarik tangan sasuke. Tapi, Sebelum itu sasuke langsung mengambil tangannya dan menarik kerah baju naruto.

"Dobe... Ayo latihan..." Ucap sasuke masih menarik kerah baju naruto ,lalu berjalan kearah pintu yang terbuka lalu, pergi kebawah. Sedangkan, Sakura yang di Kacangin hanya menggeram kesal sambil misah-misuh mencaci maki naruto.

"Ukh... Kenapa sih... Sasuke-kun tidak pernah melihatku. Barang sekaliiiii saja..." Gumam sakura sambil berjalan lemas kearah pintu yang masih terbuka lalu turun melewati tangga.

.

* * *

.

.

"Woey ! Teme! Lepaskan akuuu!" Teriak Naruto tapi hanya dibalas dengan trademark khas Uchiha 'Hn' PLUS di abaikan dan masih tetap ditarik sampai Shi No Mori.

"Oke. Kita sampai." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap datar beberapa pohon yang bolong ditengah. Naruto Menggembungkan pipinya lalu dengan langkah angkuh duduk di bawah salah satu pohon sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Aku tak mau melatihmu! -Bweeek!" Teriak naruto masih angkuh sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kalau tidak mau..." Gumam sasuke sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di depannya. "Aku akan menggelitikimu sampai kau mau." Dengan itu sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan jounnin kearah naruto yang membulatkan matanya.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Naruto saat dikelitiki. "BAIKKK! AKU AKAN MENGAJARIMUUU! TAPI BERHENTIII!" (Zyuki: Saya yakin adik saya kalau melihat ini sudah senyam senyum gajelas -_- *Walaupun saya juga sih. *Digebuk masa karena motong cerita mulu.)

"Oke." Sasuke menghentikan Kelitikan 'MAUTNYA'. "Jadi? Kita ngapain?" Tanya sasuke dengan Begonya.

"Hem... Gimana yak? Aku bingung mulai darimana..." Jawab Naruto dengan tatapan polos. "Oh iya! Waktu itu sampai mana sih?"

"Lhaa? Kok nanya gwe? Tanya tuh sama authornya!" Teriak Sasuke OOC sambil nunjuk Zyuki yang lagi duduk di atas pohon dengan 9 ekor melambai-lambai lagi minum jus apel.

"Woey Thor! Habis itu kita ngapain?!" Teriak Naruto dari bawah.

"Haa? Kok nanya gwe?" Tanyaku sambil melirik Naruto dengan malas. Cuek sama dia. Lalu kembali kepada jus apel ditanganku.

"Bukannya elu yang nyuruh kita kek begini?!" Teriak Sasuke masih OOC. Terus dia menujuk Jus tomat yang nangkring di batang pohon. "Eh ! Bagi dong!"

"Ambil Ndiri -_-" Ucapku masih cuek. Lalu, melempar sebuah berkas. "Tuh naskahnya."

"Waduduh! Hati-hati dong kalo mau ngelempar! Ntar ini kertas ancur aja! Elu yang tanggung lo! Bukan gwe!" Teriak Naruto kesusahan menangkap berkas yang kukasih tadi. Ia mulai membacanya dengan perlahan.

"Kenapa Nar?" Tanya sasuke mengintip berkas tadi. Ternyata tulisan diberkas tadi hanya ada tulisan 'To Be Continnued' Mata sasuke membulat. "TIDAAAAAAAAK! KENAPA MESTI TBC! PADAHAL GWE UDAH MAU NGELUARIN KEKUATAN GWEEE!"

"HWEEE... Zyuki! Kenapa mesti dipotong disiniii!" Teriak naruto menunjuk-nunjuk berkas tadi.

"Jangan ngadu ke gwe! Yang bilang harus dipotong disini adek gwe ! Noh! Samperin dirumah sakit!" Ucapku lalu pergi menghilang dengan cahaya Ungu.

"Hweeeee ! Padahal lagi seru-serunyaaaaa! Kenapa mesti TBC! Gwe kagak sudi!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sasuke menarik tangan naruto.

"Udah ayo pulang." Ucap sasuke memegang jus tomatnya menarik naruto ke arah Uchiha mansion.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai... Nama saya Zyuki... Kakaknya Yuuki... Ada yang mau tanya rahasia yuuki? Silahkan tanya kepada saya... Saya tau semuanya... Yang tadi juga salam dari Yuuki yang baru sadar dari Pingsannya. Jadi, tanpa menunggu hari minggupun saya langsung updete HARI INI juga. Arigatou ya...

.

.

.

.::Zyuki dan Yuuki Hiroshi OUT!::.


	5. Chapter 5 : Tim 7 be in action!

**Setelah sekian lama Yuuki MAGER dan dikarenakan otak yuuki konslet sama ujian akhirnya updete juga. Jadinya updete fic ini lama. Maaf yak! Nii-chan udah pulang ke Kostannya. Theheheheheh... Jadi, Yuuki yang ambil kekuasaan punuh pada fic ini. MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH -Uhuk!Uhuk!Uhuk! Terima kasih sarannya ya.. _Minna-tachi_!**

 **Yaaap... Maaf yaa Reviewnya di chapter kemarin gak dijawab dikarenakan mungkin nii-chan pikir itu review untuk yuuki, kali yak? Hadeeeh... Bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan Fic yuuki yang paling amburadul berjudul 'Tobi itu Perempuan?' Mending jangan ditunggu! Karena yuuki udah Re-Publish ulang dan juga dengan cerita berbeda dari yang lama. Yup! Fic itu berjudul 'Why Be Like This?' Bagi yang ingin tau ceritanya silahkan dibaca.**

 **Mungkin kalian akan nggak ngerti dengan cerita itu. Karena banyak kejanggalan disana. Ini MUNGKIN YA! Yuuki aja sampai muter-muter liat itu cerita. Dan juga Hurt/Comfourtnya Cacat banget deh dijamin kalian nggak akan suka. Heheheheh.. Dan jangan lupa RnR kalau mampir yaak! *Promosi FF* (Ini orang menghina fic sendiri atau banggain ficnya sih?)**

 **Oke. Karena sekarang kita menjawab review, Udah kalian mingkem aja dulu. Dan juga yang ada dibawah ini bukan dikhususkan untuk menyinggung! Ingat yak! Jangan bikin yuuki memperingatkannya 2x ! Sudah cukup 1x aja! Oh ! Dan maaf disini ada adegan pertarungan tapinya baru pertama kali bikin. Maklumin aja, Jelek.**

 **Balasan Review (Disingkat aja):**

 **Q : Apakah Yuuki dan temen-temen nggak ribet apa? Kan rumahnya jauh-jauh...**

 **A : Baiklah... Jadi begini... Zyuki itu Nii-channya yuuki. Kalau Mikano teman sekolah, Ai ada dirumah. Jadinya yuuki nggak perlu ribet dong! Heheheheh..**

 **Q : Yuuki sakit apa? Kyaaaa~ Jadi kalian berdua pacaran? Kyaa...**

 **A : Errr... Ini yuuki agak bingung. Yang pertama yuuki sakit Tifus. Yang kedua... Apa maksudnya? Maksudnya Yuuki sama Nii-chan? Atau SasuNaru?... Ekhem.. Bisa yuuki tegaskan YUUKI SAMA NII-CHAN BEDA 4 TAHUN dan Bukan Incest -(-_-""-). Kalau SasuNaru masih rahasia. Dan itu dilakukan tanpa sadar.**

 **Q : Lanjutka.**

 **A : Ini sudah yuuki lanjut.**

 **Q : Thor! Kok fic lu gaje-gaje semua sih?**

 **A : Mang napa kalau Gaje? Namanya juga masih belajar Bweeee *Ditimpuk sendal jepit*. Tapi fic yuuki memang dari dulu gaje. Dikarenakan yang memproduksi juga otak yang kegeser sama Limossin.**

 **Q : Lanjut dong. Penasaran nih..**

 **A : Ini sudah lanjut. Maaf menunggu lama.**

 **Q : Next thorr, tolong yaa thor jangan sering sering muncul .., aku bukannya mau flame yaa.**

 **A : Ah iya. Terima kasih. Dan ini sudah lanjut.**

 **YUP. Mungkin segini dulu.. Dan Terima kasih yang sudah review ! :D _Happy reading to My Fic_. (Ngasal Pake Bahasa Inggris)**

* * *

.

.

 _Kehidupan Baru Naruto_

 _._

 _._

 _Rated : T aja deh (Masih Aman)._

 _._

 _._

 _Genre : Adventure, Humor, dan beberapa bumbu laen._

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto tapi, Ceritanya milik Nii-chan. (Yuuki cuman bantu ancurin :v Lagipula Id ini punya Nii-chan kok. *Ditimpuk Kaos Kaki Nii-chan karena banyak bacot*)_

 _._

 _._

 _Warning : OOC,OC,Gender Swicht ,alur ngaco, Fem!Naru, tidak sesuai dengan filmnya , eyd ancur-ancuran. Jurus Kebanyakan Karangan anak TK (Maksudnya bahasa campur-campur :v), Typo bertebaran,GAJE, OverPowered!Naru, GodLike!Naru ,Bisa menyebabkan penyakit yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya, Slight! BL._

 _._

 _._

 _Pair : SasuFem!Naru (Nanti bertambah)_

 _._

 _._

 _Summary : Naruto yang dikucilkan oleh penduduk Konoha menyimpan dendam yang luar biasa Tapi, apakah dia kuasa untuk menghancurkan konoha? Apalagi dengan perbedaan tubuhnya yang sangat drastis ini. (Bad Summary)._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading ^_^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Dipagi hari yang cerah. Di sebuah training ground yang jarang dipakai (atau memang nggak pernah dipakai?). Berdiri 3 anak bocil yang menunggu sensei hobi telat yang mereka juluki ' _The B**ep Sensei_ '. 2 Diantara mereka sedang bercanda sesekali mereka bertengkar karena urusan yang SAAANGAAT kecil.

Sedangkan, Yang satu lagi hanya cemberut sambil menggerutu tentang kemesraan 2 temannya dan tentang Senseinya.

"Hei Sakura- _chan_.. Kau kenapa?" Tanya bocil berambut kuning A.K.A. Ujumaki Naluto (:v) kepada bocil merah jambu a.k.a. Haruno Sakura. Sakura hanya mengglare Naruto yang bertanya padanya. Ia sedang kesal karena daritadi hanya dikacangin dan baru ditanya sekarang? Apalagi menunggu senseinya itu sangat boooosaaaaaan.

"Dobe. Biarkan saja dia." Ucap Bocil raven berbentuk pantat ayam dengan cuek+dingin+datar sedatar papan cuci piring(?) A.K.A. Uchiha Sasuke kepada sang pujaan hatinya yang bertanya pada sakura. Padahal dalam hati ingin sekali ia memeluknya tapi karena ada sakura jadinya tidak jadi.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya SOK imut. Sedangkan, Naruto hanya berkedut kesal karena sang pujaan hatinya seperti itu. " _TEME_! KENAPA KAU SEPERTI ITU KEPADA SAKURA- _CHAN_!"

"Hn."

Naruto cemberut terbukti dengan pipinya yang chubby menggembung dengan bibir mengerucut kesal. Ingin sekali ia melempar si _Teme_ Kejurang tanpa dasar di Suna.

Sedangkan, Sasuke hanya merona. Mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak 'menyerang' si _Dobe_ tersayang. Ajaib. Nafsunya langsung turun ketika melihat kepulan asap putih yang menampilkan Jounnin bermasker yang hobinya telat.

"Yo. Maaf aku telat, Tadi aku melihat nenek-nenek yang membawa barang berat. Sebagai Shinobi yang baik hati aku menolongnya. Ternyata rumah nenek itu berkebalikan dengan training ground ini. Hingga aku perlu kembali. Diperjalanan aku melihat kucing hitam. Mitos mengatakan kucing hitam pembawa sial. Karena itu, aku memutar balik takut terkena sial. Setelah menjauh aku malah tersesat dijalan yang bernama 'Kehidupan'" Jelas Jounnin tadi A.K.A. Kakashi dengan Eye Smilenya dan tanpa rasa bersalah plus muka _Innocent_.

Urat Persimpangan mulai terlihat di kepala Naruto dan Sakura. Sasuke walaupun kesal ia harus menjaga imagenya. Naruto menarik nafas lalu membuangnya untuk meredam kekesalan kepada sang sensei. Namun, Tidak bagi sang haruno. Ia malah tambah terbawa emosi.

"KAKASHI- _SENSEI_! KAU BERBOHOOOOONG!" Teriaknya sama Kuah berbau Pete china. (Yuuki: Pfft.. :v).

Seakan tak mendengarnya. Kakashi melirik Sasuke dan Naruto sembari membatin. 'Hmmm... Mereka tenang-tenang saja...' Setelah itu, Kakashi merogoh kantung ninja tempat ia menyimpan Shuriken, Kunai dan lainnya. Setelah dapat apa yang ia cari. Ia berkata.

"Seperti yang kubilang. Kita akan melakukan tes. Dan tes itu adalah merebut lonceng ini dariku."

Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat menyueki kakashi. Karena mereka tau tujuan dari tes ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan sakura. Ia menatap bingung lonceng yang dibawa kakashi.

" _Sensei_! Loncengnya hanya dua!" Ujar Sakura penasaran. Kakashi memberikan _Eye Smile_ nya. Seraya berucap.

"Yang tidak dapat loncengnya akan diikat ditiang itu."Tunjuk kakashi ke arah ketiga batang pohon yang berderet. Ia melanjutkan. "Dan yang tidak mendapat loncengnya akan kukembalikan ke Akademi."

Sakura melongo. Sungguh ia ketakutan. Ia kemudian bertanya kembali. "Bukannya kita telah menjadi Gennin?"

"Ya. Tapi ujian itu hanya untuk kalian. Pertanda telah lulus dari akademi. Tapi, Kelanjutan ujian itu akan diuji kembali oleh Jounnin _Sensei_."

 ** _SKAK MAT_**. Sakura benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Baiklah. Karena, Kalian akan mengambil lonceng ini. Waktu kalian sampai jam makan siang."Ujar Kakashi. "Sekarang... MULAI!"

Sasuke dan Sakura menghilang. Bersembunyi diantara pepohonan yang cukup lebat di dekat sana. Naruto hanya menutup mata sambil tersenyum manis. Berbanding terbalik dengan aura hitam yang ia keluarkan dari belakangnya. Kakashi menatap bingung Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tak sembunyi?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Untuk apa Kalau aku bisa melawanmu sekarang juga." Naruto megang tangannya layaknya sedang memegang sebuah pedang. " _Fire Release : Dragon Sword_." Sebuah pedang merah berlapis api dengan ujung gagangnya berhias 6 naga yang melingkar berwarna emas muncul dari ketiadaan. Mata Kakashi membulat melihatnya.

Benarkah seorang gennin bisa melakukannya? Sungguh ia tak percaya. Melihat naruto bisa memanipulasi api seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Oke Back to Story Bos!]**

.

Naruto menggenggam(Ribet nulisnya -_-) Pedang apinya lalu menebasnya secara membabi buta kearah Kakashi. Dengan reflek yang terlatih ia menghindari serangan mematikan itu. Ia berniat menggenggam tangan Naruto Tapi, Sepertinya tidak bisa karena naruto telah menyebutkan jurusnya.

" _Poenhix Slash_ " Benar saja naruto menyerang dengan tebasan berbentuk ratusan burung api yang menyerang kakashi secara membabi buta.

Mata kakashi membulat. Ia membuka penutup mata kirinya(Bener gak?) yang menampilkan Sharinggan 3 tomoe yang berputar pelan. Ia membuat Handseal dengan cepat.

" _Katon : Gokakyo no Jutsu_ " Ujar Kakashi menyebutkan jutsunya. Keluar api dengan instesitas sedang kearah Naruto yang menaruh pedang ditangan kanannya didepan secara horizontal dan tangan kirinya dibelakang seraya ia berucap.

" _Wind Release : Dragon Sword_ " Terbentuk pedang berwarna biru dengan angin yang memutarinya, Gagangnya berwarna Biru tua dengan ukiran 6 naga berwarna hitam. Ia bergumam lagi.

" _Combo : Twin Angel_ " Dengan gerakan anggun seperti menari ia menggerakan tangan kanannya yang memegang pedang api kearah bola api itu lalu mengayunkan pedang angin di tangan kirinya terus seperti itu sampaai...

' _TRAK! PRANG!_ ' Bola api itu pecah berkeping-keping. Naruto menyeringai sedangkan, Kakashi berkeringat dingin.

.

 **[Sedangkan ditempat Sakura dan Sasuke]**

.

Sakura melongo melihatnya sedangkan, Sasuke tepar dengan hidung bercucuran darah. Gara-gara melihat naruto dengan gerakan anggunnya. Sungguh sangat tidak elit bagi seorang uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura panik melihat SANG Pujaan hati pingsan dengan mulut seperti menggumamkan sesuatu apalagi dengan senyum mesumnya. -_-

Sedangkan, Sasuke... Mari kita lihat lebih dekat. OOOWWCH ini sungguh OOC sekalii.. Mau tau? Oke saya kasih liat. Ia sedang bergumam.

'Naru-chaan... Kau Seksi sekali sayaaang...' Kira-kira seperti itulah dia. (-_-")/

* * *

.

.

 **[Back to Pertarungan(?)]**

.

"Kakashi- _sensei_... Apakah sudah cukup? Kalau masih mau lagi aku siaaap melayani... Mau makan apiku?" Tanya Naruto beserta senyuman manis terpampang jelas dimuka imutnya. Tapi Aura hitam dibelakangnya seakan tidak setuju apa yang dilakukan sang pemilik tubuh. Kedua pedangnya sekarang telah hilang ditelan angin dan juga kedua lonceng ada ditangannya.

Kakashi kesusahan meneguk ludah. "Eeee...Ee... Ekhem... Baik-lah aku menyerah..." Kakashi Sweatdrop karena naruto yang berteriak kegirangan ketika ia berucap tadi.

Sakura dan sasuke(Yang dibopoh karena kesusahan berdiri) telah datang disana. Kakashi melirik sebentar sasuke yang tersenyum mesum. 'Hmm.. Aku telah temukan generasi selanjutnya..'

"Baiklah... Aku sangat kecewa kepada kalian berdua. Karena tak tau tujuan tes ini diadakan. Sebagai gantinya kali-" Pidato kakashi terpotong oleh naruto yang telah bersiap dengan pedang apinya yang telah disangkutkan dileher kakashi. Kakashi meneguk ludah kembali.

"Kalau begitu ambil ini!" Perintah Naruto melempar lonceng yang tadi ia ambil kepada sakura yang masih membopoh sasuke. "Aku tak membutuhkannya. Lagipula aku tak tertarik menjadi ninja toh. Untuk apa?" Naruto mengucapkan itu tanpa beban walaupun dalam hatinya ia sedang sedih. Sebenarnya ia mau menjadi ninja tapi tes ini untuk mendahulukan teman bukan? Jadi itu semua tak masalah.

Kakashi melongo melihat naruto padahal ia sangat berbakat bahkan bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Sebaiknya ia meluluskan tim ini daripada naruto tidak menjadi ninja? Ribet lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu... Kalian semua..." Kakashi menjeda untuk memberikan efek dramatis :v " LULUS!"

Sasuke yang sudah bisa berdiri sambil menutup hidungnya hanya tersenyum. Sakura yang melompat kegirangan. Sedangkan, Naruto juga tersenyum seperti ibu-ibu melihat anaknya berprestasi. (OOOWH... Ibu yang baiikk... # _PLAK!_ )

"Baiklah besok kita akan mengambil misi pertama. Bersiap-siaplah. Aku mau melapor dulu kepada hokage sama. Sebaiknya kalian beristirahatlah. _Jaaaa~_ " Ucap kakashi lalu menghilang dengan Shunshin.

"Hufft.. Hari yang melelahkan... Ne, _Teme_... Pulang yuk..." Ajak Naruto dengan mata sayu alias ngantuk. Sasuke melirik naruto sebentar. Lalu mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan tanpa menyadari sakura yang ditinggalin sama temannya. Ck, Ck, Ck, Kasiiaaan deh lo.

"Sasuke- _kuuuun_.. Tungguuu.." Gumamnya lirih sambil menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi boong :v Masih banyak kok.

.

.

.

 **[Diperjalanan SasuNaru]**

.

.

"Cacukeeee... Geendooong..." Ucap Naruto manja. Karena ia telah lelah sekali akibat menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh kakashi tadi(?). (Mang capek ya?).

"Hn. _Dobe_ bentar lagi sampai." Balas Sasuke cuek tapi ia tetap menggendong si Naruto. Naruto memeluk leher sasuke lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bahu sasuke. **(Yuuki: ARRRGHH GWE KAGAK KUAAAT NULISNYAAAAA!)**.

"Kau hangat suke."Gumam Naruto disela membenamkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya ia hanya menyembunyikan rona merah setiap digendong. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Kita sampai..." Ujar Sasuke menurunkan naruto yang masih merona didepan pintu rumah yang lumayan besar yang bergaya khas jepang.

Naruto sudah lama tinggal dirumah sasuke jadi jangan tanya kedekatannya dengan sasuke bagaimana.

"Ayo masuk.." Naruto mengangguk mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang sudah masuk duluan. Ia menutup pintu lalu melepas sepatu ninjanya.

"Sasuuu... Aku ngantuk... Tidur dulu ya.. Kau panaskan saja makanan bekas semalam.. Hoaaaahm.." Perintah Naruto masih dengan matanya yang sayu berjalan menaiki tangga dan masuk kekamarnya. Dan hanya dijawab dengan _'Hn'_ Dari Seorang Uchiha.

.

Sasuke yang bingung karena dirinya tidak pernah masak hanya memperhatikan Kompor, Makanan bekas semalam, Panci dan alat-alat masak lainnya. Ibu jari dan telunjuk ia letakkan didagu pose berfikir.

Sungguh ia sangat bingung cara memasak. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada 'Bagaimana cara dobe memasak masakan ini?'

Akhirnya setelah kejadian merana karena nggak tau cara masak. Ia mulai bergerak dari tempatnya. Mengambil panci dan wajan. Memulai memanaskan makanan. Dan bodohnya...

Ia memasak Sup miso dengan Wajan penggorengan lalu ia oseng-oseng dengan spatula. (Kan bego -_-). Lalu, Dia memasukan ikan goreng kedalam panci yang ia isi dengan air. Menyalakan kompor dan menunggu beberapa menit.

Sampai jadi... Makanan yang sangat amat dan teramat ancur. Yaitu,

Sup miso yang gosong dan Ikan goreng sayur tawar. Sasuke menyicipi makanan buatannya. Sesendok ia memasukan makanannya... Ia langsung bolak-balik kedalam kamar mandi meninggalkan dapur yang sangat acak-acakan. **(Yuuki: Kelakuan Nii-chan ini mah -_-)**

.

.

 **[Dikamar Naruto. Naruto PoV dan diwaktu yang sama]**

.

Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat tidak enak. Seperti ada yang mengganjal didalam tenggorokanku. Rasanya seperti keselek permen MENT*S.

.

[Naruto PoV END]

.

Naruto berjalan kearah kasur tidur. Ia sangat mengantuk sejak tadi. Sesaat sebelum ia terbang menuju alam mimpi. Ia mencium bau gosong. Pikirannya telah melayang. Sasukekan tidak masak. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang ia katakan pada sasuke tadi.

 _'.. Kau panaskan saja makanan bekas semalam...'_ Ingatan itu mengiang-ngiang sangat jelas didalam kepalanya. Matanya membulat.

Naruto membuka pintu cokelat pembatas antara kamarnya dan lorong. Ia pergi menuju dapur.

Dengan emosi tak terkontrol ia berteriak sangat sangat dan sangat keras hingga akhir waaktuuuu~ Tanpamuuu Huuuuu. # _PLAK!_ *abaikan* Sangat keras hingga terdengar ke seluruh penjuru konoha. "KENAPA DAPURNYA ACAK-ACAKAN!"

.

.

Saat ini sasuke sedang merana meratapi nasibnya, Dua ember masing-masing 1 di kedua telinganya. Dengan satu kaki mengangkat dan dia sedang berdiri diatas meja. Didepannya terlihat sosok seperti 'Shinigami' yang menatapnya dengan amara tingkat tinggi.

" _Teme_..." Suara lembut yang terdengar seperti suara lantunan lagu kematian baginya. Sasuke melirik naruto a.k.a. yang dianggap sasuke shinigami. " **Kenapa-Dapurnya-Acak-Acakan**." Ucap naruto penuh penekanan ditiap katanya. "Dan juga kenapa kau memasak ikan goreng dengan panci?"

Sasuke diam, Bingung mau menjawab apa. "Jawab sasuke..." Sasuke dengan muka temboknya melirik-lirik sudut lain supaya tidak bertatapan dengan iris shappire pujaan hatinya yang sedang marah itu. Pupil matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Kau tau kan.. Aku tak bisa memasak..." Gumam sasuke masih dalam aktivitasnya yang tadi. Naruto mengangguk. Senyuman manis tak kunjung lepas dari wajah imutnya yang terlihat menyeramkan.

Dalam batin sasuke ia tertawa miris. Masa kalah sama 'Uke' Sendiri?

"Laallluuuu...?" Tanya naruto kembali. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Kau tak pernah mengajarkanku cara memasak... jadinya begitulah."

Detik itu juga terdengar suara pekikan dari sasuke yang ditimpuk oleh alat-alat dapur dirumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bay de Wey eniwey in the Basway. Akhir kata.._

.

.

* * *

 **TBC and RnR!**

.

.

Akhirnya bersambung juga. Maaf sasuke... Aku membuatmu sangat nista disini... Maaf yaaa *Wajah polos tanpa dosa*

Oke minna.. Maafkan yuuki yang updete terlalu lama. Karena magernya itu lhoo.. Ngareeet banget. (Oke sepertinya yuuki kelewat alay).

Jadi.. Maafkan saya. Yuuki disini lagi mampir aja. Soalnya yuuki lagi susah kalau mau kesini itu! Harus melewati internet sehat. barulah yuuki bisa mampir.

Dan juga, Doakan yuuki yaa. Besok sampai hari sabtu. Yuuki akan UAS dan kedepannya akan UN. Dan juga yuuki doakan supaya kalian yang sedang menghadapi marabahaya dari ujian dapat keluar dengan nilai TERTINGGI! Amin.

Oke. Akhir kata. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnyaaaa~ *Lambai-Lambai pakai Tissu*

.

.

.

.

..::Zyuki & Yuuki Hiroshi OUT!::..


	6. INFO PENTING! HARAP DIBACA!

**_FANFIC INI MILIK NII-CHAN... DAN NII-CHAN SUDAH MEMISAHKAN DIRI DARI ACCOUNT INI!_**

 ** _JIKA INGIN MENGETAHUI KELANJUTAN FANFIC INI SILAHKAN CARI ACCOUNT DENGAN KODE NAMA_**

 ** _"Zyuki Hiroshi"_**

 ** _DIJAMIN ADA!_**

 ** _MOHON MAAF ATAS KETIDAKNYAMANAN INI!_**

 ** _Wassalamu alaikum..._**


	7. Chapter 7 : Hadiah dariku

Ini untuk yang masih setia pada fic Nii-chan... Silahkan di Search ya! Yuuki kasian sih sama kalian yang pastinya nungguin mulu :v

Jadinya, Daripada bosen. Yuuki kasih aja nih...

u/7706852/Zyuki-Hiroshi

Hahahahahah... Selamat membaca... Oh iya! Maaf bagi yang menunggu Fic KBN dan WBLT belum dilanjutin disitu.. Baru The Light In My Heart aja!...


End file.
